What You Leave Behind
by Jazz1
Summary: *Sequel to The Severus He Saved* Sabra Dumbledore has come to Hogwarts. Severus is less than thrilled to see his mother.
1. Volunteer

What You Leave Behind

By Jazz

The sequel to The Severus He Saved

Reading the first isn't necessary, but this story will make a lot more sense if you do.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything…except Sabra…Sabra is my own creation. All the other characters belong to J.K.

Author's Note: Please, feel free to review, in fact I encourage you to review…but I humbly request no flames.

It was well into the darkest hours of night when nine prominent witches and wizards from the Ministry met to discuss the newest problem that had arose unexpectedly. No, it wasn't an attack planned by the newly risen Dark Lord, and it wasn't a meeting to reinstate a vigorous hunt for the still-at-large Black. 

No, they were there to discuss what to do about the announcement Albus Dumbledore had made that had shocked the Magical community. The powerful wizard had announced some weeks prior that his son, a child that had been believed dead for many years, was actually residing at Hogwarts as one of the professors. Dumbledore claimed that the charade had been part of an elaborate plan to keep his son safe. 

The Ministry was in an uproar. The man that had been known as Severus Snape was deeply disliked by the majority of the Ministry, barely tolerated by others, and sincerely hated by a special few. That he was Dumbledore's biological son was unthinkable. 

Numerous tests had been performed in hopes that a deceptive plot would be discovered, but the results of all paternity tests were the same; Severus was really Dumbledore's child. 

That too worried an already paranoid Ministry. How much of his father's legendary power had Severus inherited? And if he did receive that abnormal magical ability with sheer coincidence of birth, what did he plan to do with it? One look at the wizard's record was enough; he couldn't be trusted. He was in the Slytherin House while in school and was on record officially as a former Death Eater and, by demand of the Ministry, a spy on You-Know-Who's actions. 

Only knowing that this new problem had to be carefully observed, the decision came to arrest the professor. The charge for his arrest was simple enough; he was suspected of being an active Death Eater. The Dark Mark would ensure their right to take him with them.

But one little thing had ruined their plans. When they had inspected Snape's arm, they had found no mark. They checked the other arm as well, just to be sure, but the symbol linking him to You-Know-Who's service was gone. 

Before they could figure out why and how it was gone, the Headmaster had come to the rescue of his son. They were still trying to figure out how he had known that something was wrong. Maybe it would have gone better if they hadn't restrained the younger wizard for forcefully. 

Headmaster Dumbledore fairly tossed the Aurors and Minister Fudge out of the school with a warning about coming back and trying something like that again. He also said something about personally feeding them to a Fluffy. And while the name sounded disarming, the general impression was that the creature that the name belonged to was anything but fluffy. 

"We have to get someone in there," Moody snapped, slamming his fist onto the table and making Minister Fudge jump in surprise. "We need someone to watch the both of them and record what is happening. If Snape," he still couldn't bring himself to call that piece of filth 'Dumbledore' as he was of those few who hated the man, "Is up to something, we need to know. For all we know, he had have access to all kinds of confidential information that Albus is keeping." 

The group nodded. That was their fear, and more. What if he started using Hogwarts for Death Eater recruiting? Now that he was linked to the benevolent Headmaster, he could pull in unsuspecting students from all four houses! 

Fudge held up his hand for silence, trying to gain control of a situation that was escaping his command. "The question is how we accomplish this," he said, "Not so much as do we want to put this plan into action. I've never seen Albus like this. I'm not sure who could get close enough to discover anything of use." 

The assembled people fell silent for a second as their hopes seemed to wither and die even before they had a chance to grow. 

Suddenly a woman spoke up from the back. "I've seen him like this before," she said in a cold, calm tone, "And you are incorrect, Minister. Albus has always been like this when it comes to Severus." 

Several people turned around to look at her, some accusingly and come curious. Those that knew her waited patiently for her to continue.

"I'll go," she announced with serene confidence. "I know Albus's moods, and I know how he acts towards Severus. As long as it's not known that I'm gathering information about them, I can even be welcomed as a guest."

Fudge straightened the parchments in front of him, trying to mask his relief. He had been afraid that they would try to send him back in there. But now he had a volunteer, and he couldn't have asked for a better applicant. "That settles it then," he said with a briskness he didn't feel, "Ms. Sabra will go and make a fully report back to us in one month."

After the meeting had officially adjourned, Moody drew Sabra aside as she was leaving. "Are you sure that you're comfortable with this mission, lass?" he asked gruffly. "Some might say it's too personal a case and that you shouldn't take it."

Sabra drew herself up to her full height, as if insulted that her personal life would effect her performance in her job. "I assure you," she said crisply, "That I am perfectly capable of doing this."

Moody, still skeptical, nodded slowly and handed her the list of things she was to try to discover. "You leave tomorrow," he informed her, "Say hello to your husband for me." With that he turned on his wooden leg and started towards the door.

Sabra glared at his retreating back. She knew his last words were meant to bother her. "Former husband, Alastor," she hissed between her teeth, "You know Albus and I were divorced nearly four decades ago."

TBC

Author's Note: Yes I know the first chapter is short, I seem to have a problem with that. Most of this chapter was recapping and setting up some plot.

~Jazz


	2. Sabra

Disclaimer: Same old thing…I don't own anything and am making no money for this so please don't sue me!

Note: As this is a sequel, I REALLY urge you to read 'The Severus He Saved' first…it's a really good story, if I say so myself. And it you do go read it…review!

Evening had fallen over Hogwarts and Hedwig was feeling fresh and awake after sleeping for a good portion of the day. After saying hello to a few fellow birds, she stretched her wings and moved over to the window of the Owlery. 

Far below on the ground she could see a single figure approach the castle from the direction of Hogsmeade. Had Hedwig been some nearly blind creature, she wouldn't have been able to tell much about the stranger on the Hogwarts grounds. 

But as she was proudly an owl, Hedwig could see perfectly. Could count the stitches in the woman's, for it was indeed a woman, clothing if she so desired. 

It was a tall woman with cold, light brown eyes that Hedwig saw. Her gray hair, which must have been brown once, given the still faint streaks, was neatly braided along the sides of her head before joining in the back and twisting into a neat, full bun at the nape of her neck. She was dressed richly in a scarlet robe that was shot through with copper and silver thread. Hanging by a copper chain around her neck was a pair of small oval glasses. In all, not very interesting to Hedwig.

Hedwig fluffed her feathers and dove out of the window. What little curiosity she had for the event did not have power over her hunger. It was time to go find her meal and she left the strange woman at the front door without another thought as to why she was there in the first place.

***

Sabra craned her head back to look at the banners that fluttered idly in the wind high above the rest of the Hogwarts castle. At her feet was her bag, neatly packed with what she would need until she could get her House Elves to send over the rest her things. From inside the castle she could hear the laughter and chatter of students as they went to their evening meal. 

It had been a long time since Sabra had last stepped foot inside Hogwarts and even longer since she was there as a first year Ravenclaw, but the powerful school had not changed. 

Sabra shook her head and, gathering up her long robes, made her way up the stone steps. The school remained the commanding presence it had always been since the four founders first gathered with the intention of teaching young witches and wizards how to master and control the talent they had been gifted with at their birth. 

Through the centuries, only the faces and names inside the castle changed as one generation of students gave way to the next and the professors retired to allow others to take their place.

But Sabra was not here today to reminisce about fond school memories. She had a much different agenda.

She didn't *want* to be here, gathering information on either of _them_. For Merlin's sake, she had known Albus most of her life. 

*

Even before their children were of marriageable age, many of the old families that still believed adamantly in arranged marriages would begin looking among other pure-blood families for good prospects for their sons and daughters. 

Sabra's parents wanted their only daughter to marry well, but were good people and had every intention of choosing a compatible mate her. For that, Sabra was thankful. She had seen schoolmates forced to marry their friends of their fathers just to keep money among the families.

When Sabra's parents began to look in earnest for a husband for her, Albus had only been 24, two years Sabra's senior, and already well known for his unusually strong magical ability and deeper understanding of human behavior. 

He was also at this time, the most sought after by all the old wealthy families looking to marry closer into the prestigious Dumbledore family. 

There were countless families with young girls that called on the elder Dumbledores, hoping to impress them or possibly Albus himself. Sabra's parents couldn't help but be among them. 

But the young wizard that the small internal war was being started over was equally polite to each family and gave none of them an edge that they might use when speaking with his parents. Indeed, it was rare that he could be found when his parents were called on.

Sabra had been sick with nervousness when her parents had taken her with them for their first meeting with the Dumbledores to discuss a match between her and their son. 

Sabra could remember it so well.

*Flash Back*

Sabra fidgeted nervously and looked again at the door her parents had disappeared through about 37 minutes before, leaving her to wait for their return. 

Sabra sighed again and stood up, her royal purple robe with scarlet roses embroidered around the hem falling elegantly about her. Pacing the floor came to mind, but she settled instead to look at the small pile of books on the table in the sitting room. 

Sabra had just begun to pursue the titles when a door opened. Startled, she quickly dropped the book she had been looking at back onto the table and clasped her hands behind her back. The last thing she wanted was to be accused of snooping in this house.

The person who entered the room was a young man about her age and was carrying a gangly looking boy of about four or five. They were both dressed very nicely in wine colored robes, though the younger boy's was speckled with bright purple dragons. 

The young man looked from Sabra to the books and smiled, his clear blue eyes sparkling with mirth. "Looking for something to read, Miss?" he asked brightly, putting Sabra oddly at ease.

The boy in his arms, his son, Sabra assumed, given the similarities in their features, stuck two fingers in his mouth and starred at her with large gray eyes. 

Sabra shook her head and smiled politely. "I was merely admiring the selection," she answered. 

The boy had now turned his attention back to his father and was trying to pull his father's auburn hair from its neat ponytail. The child's own strawberry blond hair was sticking in several directions. 

The father saw Sabra looking at the child, laughed, and then tried to smooth out the wild hair. "He just woke up," he explained to Sabra with a grin. Then, "If you are looking for something to read, there is a much larger selection in the library." 

Sabra's eyes gleamed with an odd hunger at the word 'library' but she managed to keep her composure. "Thank you," she said, "But I am not familiar with this house and do not know how to get there."

The man hefted the child in his arms to a more comfortable position. "I was just on my way there," he admitted, "I would be happy to show you the way." 

Sabra paused a minute and thought what her parents would say if they came back and found her missing. But she had been left without anything to occupy her time and the thought of a library full of books was too tempting to resist. 

She quickly decided to go to the library, get a book, and come back with it before anyone could miss her. "All right," she agreed, "But I can't stay there long." 

The young wizard nodded, a simple, accepting gesture. "Of course," he agreed pleasantly. "Follow me." 

It Sabra hadn't been sure that they young wizard was a gentleman in both standing and form, she would have been more concerned to follow him blindly through the halls of the large house. As it was, she was careful to watch which way she was being lead in case she should have need to get back on her own. 

But that did not stop her from admiring the Dumbledore mansion. All the tall windows were thrown open to let in air and the soft sunlight gave everything a simple, peaceful feel. Fresh flowers from the garden were on every tabletop available and books and family paintings were the most common decoration. 

"Here we are." Sabra looked up quickly from her admiration. Her guide had put the young boy down and was opening a pair of double doors etched in gold leaf. 

Sabra stepped through the doors and her mouth dropped open in wonder. Everywhere that there was not a window was a bookcase leading to the ceiling high over head and literally overflowing with books. Not since Hogwarts had she seen so many books in one place. 

"This library started centuries ago," her guide was saying, though it barely registered in Sabra's brain. "Over the years members of the family have added books and scrolls that they have acquired to the collection." 

Sabra turned a full circle to see all the shelves piled with books. "So many," she said a bit breathlessly, "Have you read many of them?" 

"Yes," came the reply, a bit distracted. He had moved over to a bookcase, gone up a few rungs of the ladder there, and was searching for a book among those there. Then he looked up and smiled at Sabra. "I've read at least half the library." 

Sabra returned the smile, very impressed. Anyone who enjoyed reading was alright with her. "You must spend a lot of time here," she commented off hand, already sure she could spend her whole life in a library like this and die happy.

"I did as a child," the young wizard answered, dropping back to the floor with a book in his hand, "But since I graduated school, I have devoted my time to study other than that which can be found in these books. I leave again tonight." He shook his head sadly and picked up the child that had wandered over and had been tugging at his clothes. "I fear this one will forget me in my absence." 

The little boy smiled cherub-like and reached to pull the glasses from the older wizard's face. "Never, Aly," the child said with a grin. 

"Aly?" Sabra asked, putting a book back on the shelf. She had yet to figure out the organization system of the books. They weren't alphabetized, that much was sure.

"Aly is his name for me," Sabra was told. The child's father ruffled the boy's hair affectionately. "One of those dreadful nicknames that only one this age is allowed to use." 

Sabra nodded in understanding. Her cousin had called her 'Sabbie' for years, much to Sabra's dread and embarrassment. Her cousin still called her that when he particularly wanted to get on her nerves.

"He's actually usually a lot more talkative," the man said, indicating the child, who was now, to Sabra's horror, gnawing on a book. "He's just a little shy around people he doesn't know." 

Sabra was relieved when the wizard pried the book from the boy and handed him a long piece of licorice to bite on instead. "You went to Hogwarts?" she asked. 

Her guide nodded, the stands of hair that the child had tugged out of the ponytail earlier now curling around to frame his face. "Yes, almost seven years ago. Gryffindor." 

"I was in Ravenclaw myself," Sabra said proudly. Her father and mother had both been Ravenclaw and were very pleased that all their children had been sorted into that house.

The young wizard smiled knowingly at Sabra's proclamation of house. "Yes, I know," he said, flipping through a book in his hands.

Then, as Sabra pondered his reply, he shut the book and took a seat on the arm of a plush scarlet armchair. "Forgive me if I sound rude," he said, "But why are you here?" 

Sabra sighed and closed the book she had been looking at. She rather liked to not think about why she was here. "It's not any of your business," she answered bit shortly, "But I don't mind answering." 

She took a breath and sighed, shook her head, and then looked up to meet the curious blue eyes. "Why do any young girls come here? My parents are hoping to wed me to the Dumbledores' oldest son. They are here right now discussing that every issue. Of course," Sabra smiled bitterly, "I've left out in the hall and the young Princeling is absent altogether why our parents talk." 

Her guide smiled brightly. "Yes, that's the way it usually goes," he said. Sabra frowned at him. She was not happy about the whole thing, and that only seemed to amuse the wizard.

Then he got up and tucked two books he had set aside under his arm. "Have you chosen a book?" he asked.

Sabra nodded and held up the one she had picked out. Talking about the fact that her parents were going to marry her off and dulled her desire to talk and she only wanted to go back to that room and wait for her parents to fetch her.

Her guide glanced at the book and shook his head. "You'll never finish that here," he pointed out. 

Sabra began to put it back but he stopped her with an upraised hand. "Please," he said, "Feel free to take it home and return it when you have finished reading it." 

Sabra wondered idly if he had the authority in the household to lend out a book, but agreed readily. Her parents had a strict limit on her reading material. They believed that it was good for a young girl to be educated, but filling her head with too much information was not acceptable in society. 

"Ready to go back then?" she was asked. Sabra nodded and gave her guide a small smile. "Yes," she replied, "Thank you." The distraction from real life had been nice, now it was time to return.

They said little to each other on their way back to the sitting room, something Sabra appreciated. She had just resumed her seat and was opening the book she had chosen when a small house elf dressed in an outfit made from an old gray silk curtain came running though the door. 

"Master Albus," it squeaked, a bit breathlessly, "We's been looking everywhere for you!" 

Sabra watched in shock and horror as her guide smiled at the small House Elf. "I'm sorry Vinny, I'll be there in a moment," he said. Then he turned slowly to look back a Sabra. 

Sabra just gaped at him, her mind pushing her to say something, anything, but no words formed.

Albus gave her a low, mocking bow and then took his _brother's_ small hand. "Good day," he said and before Sabra could sputter out a response, he was gone. 

When Sabra's parents had come to collect her, they informed her that the interview with the Dumbledores had gone surprisingly well. They believed that she had a good chance.

Sabra had given them a small smile and hollowly expressed her gratitude. And that well of guilt in her stomach churned like a stormy sea. 

After all her parents had done to try and get her the best match possible for a witch her age, she had ruined it all. Everything her mother had coached her to say if she ever met Albus, everything she had been told to do, she had lost her only chance in one foolish moment when she left her guard down. 

Sabra had hoped that she would never have to face anyone in that family again. It was too embarrassing to even think about. Then, to horror, she and her parents were invited back to that house for tea.

Sabra, carefully dressed in lilac, almost died when she and her parents entered the tearoom and Albus himself was seated next to his parents. She could barely eke out her greetings as Albus's blue eyes laughed at her distress. 

Sabra desperately wanted to say something to him. Either apologize for her behavior or defend herself, she was not sure. Anyway to redeem herself. As it was, she did not have the chance or courage to speak to him until the visit was almost over. 

The adults had gone over to the piano to listen to Sabra's mother play when Sabra saw Albus fall behind. Gathering her nerve, Sabra went over to him, the book he had lent her in hand. "Thank you for letting me borrow this," she said as evenly as she could. 

Albus took the book from her and smirked. "Not at all," he replied. "What else are Princlings for, if not to lend out books to bored young ladies?"

Sabra colored in anger and embarrassment. "Did that _amuse_ you?" she asked, all pretense of friendliness gone. 

Albus just smiled. "Yes," he answered, "I was quite amused." He paused thoughtfully for a moment, and then elaborated. "It is not often young ladies of what society calls 'good breeding' are avid readers. I have seen small children in sweets shops less excited than you were to find a library of that magnitude." 

Sabra flushed at the truth of it and looked down at her hands. "I know I read too much-" But to her surprise, Albus cut her off. 

"It is no shame to pursue knowledge," he said kindly, "It is when one gives up leaning or believes that there is nothing left to be taught to them that life looses meaning." Sabra stared at him, unsure, but suspecting that he had just given her a complement.

Albus grinned at her and then looked back to where their parents had gathered. "Shall we?" he asked.

Sabra nodded, took the arm he offered her, and joined the adults at the piano.

In the following months it became apparent that the Dumbledores were seriously considering Sabra and she saw a lot of Albus and his family. She quickly learned that the young wizard indulged his little brother's strangeness and was quite protective of him. Albus also had a rather odd attachment to sweets both Muggle and Magical. But above all, it was Albus's passion for learning and knowledge that Sabra admired the most. 

Sabra's parents were thrilled to see Albus and their daughter getting along and used any excuse they could think of to suggest to the elder Dumbledores that Albus should visit Sabra. And any time they saw the young Dumbledore at any function, public or private, with any young lady on his arm other than Sabra, they went wild with worry. 

But Sabra refused to become jealous. If he'd rather see someone else, she declared to her friends, let him. She couldn't care one way or the other.

Then, after not hearing from him for nearly a month, Sabra saw Albus at a mutual friend's party. She promptly ignored his presence until she saw him go out to the balcony alone.

Curiosity demanding, Sabra calmly made her way outside. She wasn't _following _him; she was just going to get some air.

Outside, Sabra saw that Albus was leaning against the railing, his head thrown back as he stared up at the dark night sky. "What are you doing out here?" Sabra asked, moving to stand beside him and crossing her arms lightly over her chest. 

"Counting constellations," Albus replied, not taking his eyes from the looming heavens. Then he straightened and smiled. "Or hiding from Delia, your choice." 

Sabra laughed softly, already feeling better. "And why would you be hiding from Miss Black?" She couldn't keep the teasing lit out of her voice.

Albus winced at his date's name and rolled his eyes. "If I hear her discuss the clothing value of one more couple, I fear I shall have to commit myself to St. Mungo's." 

Sabra shook her head, not bothering to hide her smile. She and Delia had been in the same year at Hogwarts and she could still remember the headaches the other girl's voice gave. "Then why, in Merlin's name, did you bring her?" 

Albus sighed and leaned back against the rail. "Same reason you're here tonight with Thomas Chen," he answered honestly, "One of your parents decided who you would be attending with and nothing short of near death could get you out of it." 

Sabra nodded and joined him in leaning against the rail. "You're right," she said after a moment, "That's exactly how it goes." 

Albus shook his head. "I'm never going to do this to my children," he muttered under his breath.

Sabra looked up in surprise. "Oh, already thought about that have you?" she asked, raising a single eyebrow.

Albus nodded with firm resolution. "Yes, it's hell, excuse my language, to put anyone though this game of matchmaking. It's like being paraded around at a show and then sold to the highest bidder." Then he smiled at Sabra. "I've even already picked out a name for the first born," he said, completely changing the subject, "Severus, whether it is a boy a girl."

"Severus?" Sabra repeated, glad that the conversation had changed from the legitimacy of arranged marriages.

Albus nodded happily. "Yes, it's a lovely name." 

Sabra wrinkled her nose slightly and shook her head. Lovely or not, it sounded like one of those names one had to grow into before it fit. "I haven't seen you in awhile," Sabra said, knowing it was her turn to change the subject. 

"Yes," Albus said, folding his arms across his chest, "I've been in France for the last three weeks." 

"Oh?" Sabra said, quickly running the names a French Purebloods through her head. "Why were you there?" 

Albus looked at her a moment, his blue eyes intense, as if he were trying to read her mind. Then he grinned. "Swimming the English Channel," he said brightly. Sabra looked incredulous, unsure whether to laugh or believe him. She settled for giving him an uncertain smile.

Sabra opened her mouth to ask another question when a high-pitched female voice called out, "Oh there you are, Albus!" 

Sabra and Albus turned to see Miss Black coming towards them, her layered pink robes succeeding in only making her look ridicules.

Delia was beaming when she came out onto the balcony, but when she saw Sabra standing next to the tall auburn haired wizard, her smiled faltered for a second and a wickedly jealous spark darkened her hazel eyes. "I've been looking for you everywhere," she said to Albus as she took his arm. Then, coolly, "Hello Sabra." 

Sabra only smiled with a collected calm that only served to further agitate her competitor, "Hello Delia," she replied. "Lovely evening, isn't it?" 

Delia clung tighter to Albus, making him wince as her long nails sank into his arm. "Charming," Delia replied through clenched teeth. 

Sabra returned to the rest of the party in high spirits. Maybe she hadn't accompanied Albus this evening, but Merlin's Beard, he liked her better than the girl he had brought. 

Five months later during one morning breakfast, Sabra's father had looked up from his tea and announced that Sabra was to marry Albus Dumbledore in three months time. 

Sabra's mother had been ecstatic and left the table without finishing to go contact everyone she knew to brag about the wonderful match that had been made for her daughter. 

Sabra herself wasn't sure how she felt about the fact that she was soon to be married, but she was terribly proud of the fact that the Dumbledores had chosen her out of all the other young women. 

The wedding itself had been elegant and beautiful. Everything had been perfect, from the food to the weather. The day went by in a whirl of color and sound and then before Sabra could catch her breath, she and Albus were married. 

They had made a lovely pair. Both intelligent and devoted to work and study, their temperaments complemented each other well. It was Albus who encouraged Sabra to peruse her personal studies and eventually secure a job within the Ministry after she found that above all she loved research. 

And for a long time they were happy. 

But after the first few years, people began to expect children from the couple, as was only natural; a child to carry on the family name or the bloodline.

Sabra's family history held few still births and young deaths, but the years passed one after the other and Sabra conceived no children. Bitterly she realized that she would have been happier if she miscarried a child for it would at least have proven that she could carry one. 

But no.

And then that odd boy that had been spoiled from day one, Aberforth, ran away from home at sixteen, without finishing school, to marry a German Muggle born witch who's only dowry was her family's goat farm. 

This, to no ones' surprise, did not bother Aberforth in the least and he became quite attached to the animals to an obsessive degree.

His marriage might have alienated him from his family if not for one thing. Within the year, that witch, Aberforth's wife, gave birth to twin boys, Casper and Marius. 

Sabra knew that she should be happy at the births of the twins. Now producing a child to carry on the Dumbledore family line did not depend on her.

But it hurt her personal pride that the Muggle born had accomplished what she, a pure-blood from one of the oldest families in Europe, had failed to do. 

Albus never said anything about the lack of children in their home, never blamed her in the least, but Sabra knew that it hurt him to work everyday with children and never have one of his own.

Sabra for herself, felt guilty for being unable to fulfill that greatest part of her duty to him and took countless potions and charms in hopes of conceiving his child.

But nothing worked. Finally, they both realized that a child was just not in their future and settled into a routine of life that did not include a room for one. 

And then, Albus's wished for Severus had come and everything had changed.

*end flashback*

Sabra shook her head sharply. Reminiscing over the past was distracting her from her task. The first thing to do was find Albus, let him know that she was there. Then she could branch off her investigation from there. Putting on a calm facade, she made her way through the halls towards the Headmaster's quarters.

The walk there was an eternity and an instant together, both stretching on forever indifferently and over in an instant. And Sabra didn't know which that she'd rather it be.

All too soon, but not soon enough, Sabra was at the entrance to the Headmaster's tower. The password that Minister Fudge had given her was still good and the gargoyle moved aside to allow her access to the stairs leading up to the office above. But at the door she paused. 

It had been so long since she'd seen either of them. She had not had ample time to prepare herself. And the child, what would he be like now? He was only two when she left. But that couldn't be helped now. She was not one to look back on her actions or decisions with regret.

Smoothing her hair and summoning all of her cool pride, she took a deep breath and knocked on the door. When it opened, Sabra entered calmly.

The Headmaster was seated at his desk, surrounded by random papers. He looked older than Sabra remembered. She had heard that his hair had lost its red color after Severus's death, but she had never been able to picture it. Yet, for all the aging they had both seen, his eyes were still as strong as steady as ever, clear and crystal blue. 

Dumbledore looked up as Sabra entered the office and his smile died as his face went deadly pale. Slowly, as if caught in a trance, he got to his feet. 

"Sabra."

TBC

Author's Note: Yes, I am sorry for how long it took me to get this chapter out. I blame it on the fact that I wrote a chapter 2, hated it, deleted it, and started over.

Second Note: I know this chapter was mostly about Sabra, but that was only to flush out her character for further chapters. I do not intend to focus completely on her.

FINAL NOTE: I've been asked a few times about a mailing list. If you would like to be put on a mailing list so that I can let you know when I've updated, let me know.

~Jazz


	3. Fights

Disclaimer: I don't own the recognizable characters.  Sabra however, is my own creation.  I am making no money from this, so please don't sue me.

"Sabra."

  
Sabra stood in the center of the floor, for once unsure how to continue.  Her luggage was still clasped in each hand and she let it fall with a loud thud.  "Albus," Sabra said at last with a small smile, "So surprised to see me?" 

A small frown, more likely brought on by suspicion than true anger, darkened Albus's face.  Clasping his hands behind his back, trying to keep any hostility out of his voice, he said softly, "What are you doing here, Sabra?" 

Sabra took two short steps forward before stopping and placing her hand on the chair before the desk.  She looked up at find Albus still watching her.  "May I?" she asked, indicating the chair.  At Albus's nod, she sat, crossing one leg over the other, and then motioned for him to sit as well.  

"Well, Albus," Sabra began with a deep breath, "It is not everyday that someone returns from the dead."  She saw Albus tense and quickly rushed on before he could reply.  "I wish to see him.  Please." 

Albus closed his eyes for a moment.  "Why?" he asked. 

Surprised at his question, Sabra desperately searched for an answer.  Something that Albus would like to hear.  Sabra looked at her hands, clasped in her lap.  "He is my son too, Albus," she whispered. 

Something flashed through Albus's eyes.  "Really," he replied with a dark sarcasm she could rarely remember from him, "Why the sudden change of heart?" 

Sabra colored brightly in anger and embarrassment.  After everything he had done, how dare he decide to pass judgement on her actions!  "Sarcasm doesn't become you," she hissed, moving on the defensive, "I thought you'd be pleased with my interest in him." 

Albus open his mouth to reply, then stopped.  His lips pressed into a thin line and he shook his head once, sharply.  "Sabra," he said, took a deep breath and leaned forward before starting again.  "Sabra, I won't let you hurt him. Not again." 

Sabra found that she couldn't keep eye contact and dropped her eyes to the floor.  She hadn't expected that accusation to hurt so much.  "That is unfair," she said at last, "That was a long time ago. And he's older now." 

"Older, yes," Albus agreed in that lecturing 'Professor' tone that Sabra well remembered, "But he is still very young. Still very much a child in wizarding terms."

Sabra wanted to scream, 'He can speak in full, complex sentences!  He can think abstractly and bloody feed himself!'  But instead she smiled and said, "I think we get along fine." 

It therefor startled her when Albus laughed and shook his head in amusement.  "You don't know Severus," he said.

Sabra jumped onto that phrase, it was the best opening he'd given her.  "That's what I want to change, Albus," she insisted.

Albus starred at her again, and Sabra quickly, but discreetly as she could, closed off her mind to him.  She preferred to keep her thoughts to herself.

Albus stood and made his way over to the window that overlooked the Hogwarts grounds.  Sabra let him alone, knowing that he would speak when he was ready.  Sure enough, after a few minutes of long silence, he turned back.  "Why are you here?" he asked again. 

Sabra rose slowly from the chair and went over to him, placing one hand on his arm in old familiarity.  "I would like a second chance with him," she lied, not breaking eye contact. 

Then she moved closer, wrapping her arms around him in a gentle embrace.  "I've missed you," she whispered, "Both of you."  For a second it seemed as though her gambled move would backfire, but then Albus briefly returned the gesture before stepping back and away from her.

"We shall see," he said. Then, before the silence got awkward, "I was about to go downstairs and collect Severus for dinner. You are welcome to join us." 

Sabra smiled a little, but shook her head. She needed to regroup and go over the notes she had received on Severus before she saw him.  "I'd like to unpack first," she said, "But I would appreciate if you'd bring him by after." 

Albus walked back to his desk, nodding.  "As you wish," he said as he summoned a House Elf.    

Sabra didn't pay much attention to what he said to the small creature, only taking note of where her rooms were.  Then she returned his smile and watched him leave the office.

"Follow us, please," the House Elf squeaked.

Sabra took one more look around the office.  When her eyes fell on Fawkes, resting beautifully on his perch, the Phoenix gave an angry screech.  Sabra smirked at him then turned on her heel to follow the House Elf, baggage in hand.  

She had successfully accomplished step one.

  
***

Minerva McGonagall took great pride in her patience level.  She could stay calm and wait quietly when other people could not.  But when the Headmaster and his son were ten minutes late to the Head Table for the evening meal, she found that she could sit still no longer.

While it was not surprising to find Severus late or altogether absent at a meal, the Headmaster's absence was uncommon and caused her some concern. 

A quick decision and, leaving the table and her plate, she headed towards the dungeons, figuring that the Headmaster was most likely there with Severus.  That's where he usually was when he didn't show up.  If he wasn't there, Severus was either sure to know where he was or successfully tear up the castle looking for him.

It was interesting, really.  Both were highly protective of the other.  Though if Severus was ever somehow separated from the older wizard, he seemed more like the lost child wailing for his parent to find him than anything else.

Shaking her head, McGonagall realized that she had been standing before the door to Severus's quarters for at least five minutes.  "Severus," she muttered under her breath, "You're going to be the death of all of us for sure."  Then she knocked on the door.  She only had to wait a moment before it opened for her. 

"Severus?" McGonagall called as she entered and looked around the empty room.  "Severus? Are you here?"

"Severus isn't talking to anyone at the moment." 

Well, that at least solved the question of the Headmaster's whereabouts.  McGonagall moved further into the room, stopping to right an overturned chair, and spotted Dumbledore sitting in front of the closed door to Severus's washroom. 

Dumbledore was smiling, but it was an empty gesture and the light did not reach his eyes.  "Observe," he said.  Turning slightly, he knocked on the door. "Severus?" he called, "Child, will you please come out and talk to me?" 

"Go away!" they heard Severus shout, punctuating it by throwing something heavy at the door.  McGonagall sighed and took a seat on the floor next to her friend.

Why the Headmaster put up with Severus's antics often escaped most of the staff, but she liked to think she understood why he humored the Slytherin Professor.  Severus was still only beginning to heal from the old scars left from his precieved childhood abandonment.  Antisocial and paranoid, McGonagall knew that it was still going to take the Headmaster several more decades to reteach Severus.

"Well," McGonagall said briskly, "What has upset him this time?" 

But Dumbledore didn't smile and acknowledge the playful tone.  Instead he sighed and leaned his head back against the closed door. Just as McGonagall was beginning to think that he wasn't going to answer her, Dumbledore said very softly, as if he didn't anyone else to hear him, "Sabra's here." 

McGonagall's hand flew to her mouth.  She felt disbelief.  Sabra would never…but Dumbledore sounded so serious.  He would never joke about something like this.  "Here?" she gasped at last, "Why?" 

"She said that she's here to see Severus," Dumbledore replied slowly, almost as if he was trying to convince himself.  "Severus knew at once that something was bothering me.  He asked and-" he gestured to the still closed door. 

McGonagall bit her lip uncertainly. Call it what you like: jealousy, concern, fear…but she did not like the idea of Sabra seeing Severus.  As far as she knew, Sabra had never forgiven the child that had disrupted her preferred routine of life.  Indeed, Sabra had disliked Severus from day one.

  
*flashback*

  
McGonagall cradled the new born Dumbledore child in her arms and smiled warmly down at him.  In all the world, of all the wonders both magical and natural, there was nothing more joyous than the start of a new life.  She looked up to see her friend, the father of the child, standing at her side and knew that he agreed with her.  "He's beautiful, Albus," she whispered. 

Dumbledore seemed to be caught between stunned amazement and complete happiness.  Gently, reverently, he eased the blue fleece blanket away from the small face so that he could touch the baby's soft cheek. At his touch, the baby stirred and opened his eyes.

The rest of the Hogwarts staff leaned closer to see the child.  A holiday had been called when they had learned of the birth and the staff of Hogwarts had hurried over as soon as it was possible, leaving three very put out teachers back at the school to watch the students.  "Oh Albus," McGonagall said, "Look, he has your eyes." 

Dumbledore took his son from McGonagall, obviously relieved to have the child back in his personal possession. "My little Severus," he whispered, eyes shining with adoration. As though he knew that they were talking about him, Severus opened his eyes again and tried to focus on the person holding him.

When it was time to return to Hogwarts, McGonagall was the last Professor to leave.  She had just kissed Severus goodbye and was reaching for the floo powder when the door on the other side of the room opened and Sabra came slowly into the room. 

Dumbledore at once looked concerned.  "Sabra," he said, surprised, "You should still be asleep." 

McGonagall had to agree with him. The birth had been a difficult one and Sabra hadn't fully recovered.  She looked tired, her normally sharp look faulted by her wrinkled robes and hair that was falling out of whatever style she had tried to arrange it in. 

Sabra leaned heavily against the doorframe and yawned. "He needs to be fed soon, Albus," she said, her voice low with a sleepy, exhausted timber. 

"Right," Dumbledore agreed.  "Here Minerva."  He handed Severus back to McGonagall, causing the child's eyes to open during the transfer. "I will be right back," he said to the baby. 

"Where are you going?" McGonagall asked, confused.

Dumbledore smiled and shrugged. "Sabra has chosen to bottle feed Severus so that she can go back to work." he said, and then disappeared out the door towards the kitchen. 

Severus stayed quiet in McGonagall's arms until his father was out the door.  Then, as if he knew that the wizard was there, as if he could no longer sense his presence, Severus began to squirm and cry. McGonagall tried to calm him, but he wouldn't be appeased. McGonagall smiled and shook her head. This was not the job for strangers. The baby sought to be pacified only by his parents. "Here Sabra," she said, turning and offering the silent woman the child, "He wants you." 

But Sabra didn't move forward to take Severus from her. She just stood and starred right through them as though they didn't exist. McGonagall began to feel awkward standing there, and the child began to wail louder. He certainly had a healthy pair of lungs at least. "Sabra?" McGonagall asked, uncertain. 

"Here, give him to me," Dumbledore said, shattering the odd atmosphere and refilling the room with light as he reentered with the bottle. McGonagall handed Severus to him and the child's crying instantly dimmed. Did not stop, but at least got a little quieter. Dumbledore laughed quietly and settled down in a nearby chair to feed his little son. 

McGonagall smiled; he was so good with children.  Then she looked back at Sabra. For a brief instant the cold neutrality faded and McGonagall saw pure hatred and jealousy on the other woman's face as she watched her husband with their child. Then the look was gone, leaving McGonagall to wonder if she ever really saw it there at all.

  
*end flashback*

  
McGonagall jumped in surprise when she heard the lock on Severus's door being undone.  Exchanging a quick look with Dumbledore, they both stood and moved back a little to allow Severus his space.  Slowly the door opened.  

Severus blinked at seeing both of them there and then folded his arms across his chest and leaned against the doorframe, glaring at them.  "Why are you still here?" he snarled at Dumbledore, ignoring McGonagalls's presence for the moment. 

"I am worried about you," Dumbledore answered truthfully.  "Severus, I would have told you if I knew she was coming."

"You can't make me like her," Severus snarled in return, not caring that he hurt his father's feelings when he pulled away when he tried to touch him

"I'm not asking you to like her," Dumbledore said patiently, "I'm not even asking you to be polite, which you should appreciate."  Severus's glare intensified.  Dumbledore sighed and shook his head helplessly.  "Child, she just wants to see you, to talk to you."  

Severus was silent for a long moment, his breathing harsh and angry.  Then he straightened and brushed his long hair out of his eyes.  "Fine," he snapped.  

"Thank you," Dumbledore said.

  
******************************************************************************

Sabra was reading when she heard a knock on her door.  It had to be them.  Odd, she thought that she would be more nervous.  "Enter," Sabra called, taking the time to mark her place before rising to face her visitors.  

The speech she had ready to welcome Severus died on her lips.  Instead, she stood frozen in place.  The person in front of her eyes simply wouldn't comply with her memories.  

Indeed, if it hadn't been for the bright blue eyes and hair that brought a relief to the black clothing and darkness he wore like a mantel, she would have thought him more a living shadow or odd phantom of the mind rather than a young wizard.  "Severus," she said, remembering to smile.  

Moody's description had not done him justice.  Severus was indeed tall, held himself with an aristocratic elegance, and possessed many of his father's traits (those damn eyes, for example), but there was also something harder and unforgiving in both his manner and appearance that gave her pause.

"Severus," she said again, breaking the deafening silence.  Deciding to take charge of the situation, she moved forward, her arms out.  "It's been a long time."  

But Severus, his face twisting as though he had tasted something terribly bitter, stepped away from her, not allowing her to touch him.  "Yes," he said coldly.  "It has."  His long, pale hands drifted up to play with the chain around his neck for a moment, an obviously nervous habit, before he demanded, "What is it that you want?"  

Sabra smiled again and reached a hand to caress his face.  "Can not a mother have the desire to see her child?"  

But that had anything but the right effect.  Severus caught her wrist before she could touch him.  "Do not touch me, Sabra," he hissed as his eyes flashed and his hand constricted around her slender wrist.  

Sabra tried to pull back, but Severus only tightened his grip like a snake around its prey.  "You will unhand me," Sabra yelled, an odd fear churning in her stomach.  

Severus smiled, a nasty little smile, and stepped back, letting go and raising his hands in mocking surrender.  "As you wish," he replied with a sneer.  Then he turned and headed for the door.  

It was only sheer reflex and knowing that her job was not completed that kept Sabra from washing her hands of him.  "I am not finished speaking to you," Sabra exclaimed in outrage.  

"Tomorrow," Severus shouted back, and swept out the door in a while of black robes, slamming it shut behind him.  The sound reverberated loudly, making their ears ring with the silence left in his wake.  

"Well," Dumbledore said finally and cheerfully when Sabra turned to glare at him from his spot against the wall, "That's our Severus.  
  


TBC

Author's Note: Don't forget to sign up for the mailing list if you'd like to know about updates for this or my other stories.

~Jazz


End file.
